


Remember Me.

by scxlias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: When he turns though, the first person his eyes land on isn’t Malia.It’s a stranger.“Who is that?” he says, so quiet only Malia and Derek will hear it, his eyes fixed on the stranger.“Don’t be ridiculous,” Derek answers, “You know who Stiles is.”Scott’s eyes snap back to Derek. “What the hell is a Stiles?”





	

Scott wakes up on a sheet of cold metal, and it takes him far longer than it should to realize that he’s on the exam table in Deaton’s office. He doesn’t open his eyes right away, his head pounding just from thinking about waking fully. Instead he focuses his hearing and his sense of smell, taking in who’s in the clinic with him. 

Lydia’s in the chair right next to him, head resting on the table by his waist, he can feel her hair tickling the bare skin of his stomach.

Liam’s in the waiting room with Hayden, probably asleep on her shoulder, while she taps away at her phone, maybe updating Mason and Corey on what’s going on? 

Malia’s deep in conversation with Derek in the corner of the exam room, their voices hushed and tones worried. Scott doesn’t try to eavesdrop. 

Deaton’s coming towards him, something that reeks in his hands. Scott shivers as Deaton begins to slather it onto his chest. It burns, and Scott realizes that there is a huge gash running from his right shoulder down to the left side of his rib cage. 

He’s about to let his eyes open, when he notices that there’s someone else in the room with them, someone he doesn’t know. 

Their scent is painfully familiar, something Scott thinks he should know. Its a scent that’s deeply woven with his own, he realizes, and yet, he can’t tell who this person is. 

Deaton beckons Derek over then, and Derek starts trying to hold the top half of Scott’s body up and that _hurts,_ so Scott lets out a sharp shout, his eyes flying open. 

“Scott!” Lydia exclaims, jerking away from him as he jostles her awake. Scott takes a couple of deep breaths, and, okay, wow, that hurts too, before turning to her and smiling sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” he apologizes, both to her and to Deaton, who’s standing in front of him, calmly re-rolling the gauze that Scott had dislodged from his hand when he’d sat up too fast. 

Derek doesn’t move his hand from Scott’s back, helping him stay upright. Scott can tell that Derek’s pulling his pain too, and he thanks the other wolf quietly, turning to smile at Malia as well, he’s sure he’s been worrying them all.

When he turns though, the first person his eyes land on isn’t Malia. 

It’s a stranger. 

And Scott trusts his pack, but why would they let a complete stranger wait in the exam room with him while he’s unconscious and healing. 

“Who is that?” he says, so quiet only Malia and Derek will hear it, his eyes fixed on the stranger. 

The stranger’s eyebrows furrow in confusion at Scott’s look. 

Derek’s expression mirrors the stranger’s, Malia’s falls into one of worry. “Don’t be ridiculous,” Derek answers, “You know who Stiles is.”

Scott’s eyes snap back to Derek. “What the hell is a Stiles?”

Derek’s eyes go wide and Deaton’s hands freeze on Scott’s chest where he was bandaging the wound.

“What?” Deaton asks, slowly finishing off the bandaging and stepping back. 

Scott looks to Deaton, his eyes red. “Who is he, and why was he here while I was unconscious and healing? How do we know he doesn’t work with whoever did this to me?” he asks, voice tinged with anger.

Lydia takes his hand, squeezing to get his attention. “Scott, do you remember who did this to you?”

Scott shakes his head and immediately regrets that when it makes the world spin around him. 

Derek steadies him, and Malia moves to stand in front of the stranger. 

“Who’s your best friend?” she asks.

“Lydia.”

Lydia’s grip on his hand tightens. “Who were you with the night you got bit?” 

“No one,” he says, thinking back to it. “I was by myself.”

“Scott,” Derek asks, tone serious. “Who was possessed by the nogitsune? Who killed Allison?” 

Scott’s heart skips a beat. “It was the Oni. Noshiko lost one of her tails so she lost control of them and they went rogue. What’s a nogitsune? Who is this guy?”

Lydia tugs at Scott’s hand again, standing so she’s closer to his level when he turns to face her. “Scott, you remember the witch we were going after in the preserve right?” 

“Yeah,” he says, thinking hard. “I remember being at the loft with Derek, and we were going over a plan. We were going to lure her into a trap and try to catch her, and...” he trails off, blinking. “And what? Did we do it? I don’t remember.”

Lydia nods. “We did. But before we got her, while you were still trying to corral her into Mason’s trap, she threw a spell at Liam. You shoved him out of the way and it hit you instead. That one was the one that cut up your chest. You _screamed,_ Scott and you collapsed, and then she hit you with something else, right in the middle of your forehead right when Derek shoved her into the trap.”

“So what’d the second spell do?” Scott asked, looking around the room, noticing that Liam and Hayden had joined them. 

Deaton answered, his expression grim. “It took your memory.”

Scott wrinkled his nose and shook his head slightly, groaning at the dizziness that cause. “Really? All this cause she took my memory of an hour or two?”

“Scott,” Derek says, voice low, rough. “You’ve been unconscious for almost a day. And you’re not just missing the memory of going after the witch. You’re missing almost thirteen years worth of memories.”

“What are you talking about? I remember everything.”

“No you don’t.” The stranger finally speaks, his voice shaky, like he is on the verge of tears. “You don’t remember me.”

“I don’t know you, of course I don’t remember you,” Scott says quietly, searching his brain for any trace of evidence that he’s ever known this man. He finds nothing. 

But then, how could the stranger’s scent be so tightly woven with his own? How could he smell like pack? How was Malia okay with him touching her, and how was Derek okay with his presence, and how was Lydia looking at him like she was sad for him? How did all of his pack know this stranger but Scott didn’t?

“Scott. Scotty, yes you do. Please you have to remember me. Scott, I love you. You love me Scott. I’m your boyfriend, you have to remember me, please,” the stranger begs. 

Scott thinks and thinks, desperate to find something, anything about this man, the pain in his voice almost unbearable for him to hear.

He comes up empty.  

**Author's Note:**

> As always I am on tumblr @ _[scxlias](http://scxlias.tumblr.com/)_
> 
> come scream into the void


End file.
